


Blessed

by raunchyandpaunchy



Series: Sun's Dawn [24]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, One Shot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunchyandpaunchy/pseuds/raunchyandpaunchy
Summary: Rikke is tasked with escorting Elisif to the Temple of the Divines, at night and in secret. It's an unusual request, but definitely not an unwelcome one.





	Blessed

Moonlight spilled onto the cobblestoned streets of Solitude, illuminating the doorways and empty market stalls. The night was silent and still, interrupted only by the sound of leather boots against stone as Rikke and Elisif walked along.

When Elisif had asked Rikke to escort her to the Temple of the Divines, she had gladly yet curiously accepted, wondering why the Jarl would ask her in lieu of her usual guards.

“I trust you,” Elisif had said simply, smiling into her wine goblet. “You have Skyrim’s best interests at heart, as well as her people’s.” She winked conspiratorially at Rikke. “Plus, I could use some female company.”

Rikke thought if Elisif was expecting conversations on female-centred things, she was going to be rather disappointed. Even before the war, frocks and flowers had bored her. Much to Rikke’s relief, they tended not to enter the conversation, Elisif instead asking Rikke who she was before the Legion.

“It’s been so long,” Rikke said, struggling to remember a time before politics permeated every part of her life.

Elisif smiled sadly. “I feel much the same way.” Her hand grasped the handle of the Temple, pausing. “Funny, how our stations in life do this to us.”

They entered the building, its austere marble archways clasping overhead in a protective embrace. Any gravitas and atmosphere the temple had during the day was increased manifold in the still of night, each step seeming to echo on forever. Elisif walked, slowly but with purpose, stopping at the cavity where Talos’ shrine had been.

“My husband worshipped Talos,” Elisif said, something present in her voice that Rikke couldn’t quite place.

“He was a good man,” Rikke replied emphatically. “He didn’t deserve what…” What Ulfric did, she wanted to say, but the words dried in her throat like ash. The man she’d fought alongside, now waging war against the Empire, against his former Legionnaires and friends. The wounds still stung like Ulfric had carved them into her skin personally. “What happened to him. I’m so sorry, my Jarl.”

“There’s no need, Legate Rikke. Your words offer comfort and your service to me this evening honours both myself and Torygg’s memory.” Elisif took Rikke’s hand, their fingers entwining, her skin soft and warm against the cracks and callouses of Rikke’s. The scent of something soft and floral filled Rikke’s nostrils, and it was only at that moment she realised how long it had been since she had been near someone, since she had enjoyed the pleasure of gentle touch—

Rikke wasn’t sure the way she felt about the recently widowed Jarl was on her list of most honourable things, but as Elisif clung to her hand, soundlessly urging her not to let go, she realised how badly she must need this too. Rikke understood only too keenly the isolation of political obligation, and adding grief to things only made that loneliness deeper and harder to bear.

They both stood, saying their own silent prayers to the Divines. That night, as Rikke felt Elisif’s hand in hers, she made sure to thank Mara for her benevolence.


End file.
